Shirosora Diamond
Shirosora Diamond is one of the main Cures from Sky Pretty Cure and Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Diamond is a smart and lovely 15 year old girl. She is called “Queen” by some people, based on the fact that she is the smartest of her year. She can be pretty shy sometimes but still talks a lot. There is many in her mind, while she has most of them from her grandmother that really cares for her. Diamond comes from a wealthy family so she lives at a very impressing place and is very elegant and has good manners. Besides for her good grades, Diamond is known for her beautiful drawings. She likes to draw landscapes or places or even buildings. Diamond cares for others a lot, even for those she doesn’t know, or she has to fight against. She also likes to help. Her catchphrase is . Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of intelligence and time. She is represented by the white color. History Sky Pretty Cure Rainbow Star Reloaded! The Final Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Diamond Shirosora *'Japanese:' 白空ダイヤモンド *'Nickname:' Dia (ダイヤ) *'Birthday:' April 4th *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Aries *'Height:' 155 cm *'Weight:' N/A *'Blood Type:' B *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Use the time! Fears *Diamond is afraid of being alone. Dreams *Like Ruby, Diamond hasn't thought about her future plans until the end of season one. *Diamond dreams of being a teacher in the future. Skills Sport *Diamond's sport skills are unknown. *But it is likely that she is not good at sports. Studying *Diamond is a excellent student. *She is the smartest of her class, being better than her best friend. *She only has good grades. Other *Diamond is really good at drawing landscapes. General Information Personality Diamond is a very calm, intelligent young student from the Shiro Private Middle School. She enjoys to talk with people and help them. Diamond isn't very popular at school. But everyone in town knows her, because of her beautiful drawings. But Diamond does not want so much attention. She prefers to live a quite live. Clothing Style Casual Appearance Diamond has brown hair which she wears up in two twin tails held up by white ribbons. Her eyes are green. She wears a light blue dress with a black belt and a white shirt underneath. The buckle of her belt is shaped like a heart and has a golden color. She wears brown boots and white stockings. School and Sport Appearance In school, Diamond has to wear the Shiro Private Middle School's uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a yellow sweater vest with a white short sleeved shirt underneath. The uniform also includes a checked dark yellow skirt, grey stockings and brown shoes. The winter uniform consists of a dark yellow blazer with a white whirt underneath. The skirt, as well as the stockings and the shoes, are the same as the summer uniform's. Cure Appearance As Cure Whitney, her hair becomes longer and change to white. Her eyes also change to white. Her hair is still tied in two twin tails held up by grey, heart shaped ribbons. She wears a white/light blue dress with double-layered skirt. Her belt is light- und dark blue with a golden heart, which holds her commune. She wears golden bracelets and white boots, which are knee-length. When transforming as Cinderella into Cure Whitney, her hair stays open, while braid is tied to the back and hold by a golden heart. She wears a white dress with a light blue sleeve and a underskirt with three layers. Those are similar to her skirt as "normal" Cure Whitney. She wears golden bracelets and white boots, which are knee-length. Other Appearance On the cover of the second DVD volume, Diamond wears a dark blue dress with a light blue vest over it. She wears black slippers. Diamond has her hair tied into braided twin tails old by purple bands. When Diamond transforms into Cinderella in Sky Pretty Cure 28, she wears a blue gown with a light purple layer of cloth that is attached to the top part of the dress. The dress is shoulder free and the second half has in total three layers. The first two are light blue and seperated by white details. The last layer is dark blue. Diamond wears light purple gloves and a blue grown. She wears a light blue hair clip with a heart on it in her hair. Relationships Family *'Shirosora Kumiko' - Diamond's grandmother. *'Shirosora Hiroto' - Diamon's father. *'Shirosora Chinatsu' - Diamon's mother. Friends *'White' - White is Diamond's fairy partner. *'Low' - Low is Diamond's boyfriend. He first fought against the Cures but fell in love with Diamond. After this he decided to stop fighting against them. *'Aomizu Sapphire' & Midorikusa Emerald - Diamond's two best friends. *'Akahane Ruby' - will be added soon *'Kiishi Topaz' - will be added soon *'Mikanki Amber' - will be added soon Etymology - means white, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Whitney, and her theme color, which is white. means sky, which would fit the season's theme. Together, her name means "White Sky" - From the English word diamond for the clear colourless precious stone, the birthstone of April. It is derived from Late Latin diamas, from Latin adamas, which is of Greek origin meaning "invincible, untamed".http://www.behindthename.com/name/diamond Cure Whitney - Her Cure alias is based on the given name and surname Whitney, which was originally derived from a place name meaning "white island" in Old English.http://www.behindthename.com/name/whitney Nicknames Dia - A short version of the word Diamond, which is her actual given name. Diamond is called that way by FairySina because she likes to shorten "long" words. Pretty Cure Cure Whitney is Diamond's alter ego. She holds the power of intelligence and controls the power of time. Cure Whitney is the Pretty Cure of the silver rainbow and the partner of the guard of white color. Alone, Cure Whitney can perform White Freeze. And later Crystal Speed, after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Cyan and Cure Azure, they can use Cold Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Whitney is able to use the attack Sweet White Hourglass. Together with Cure Azure and Cure Cyan, they can use Moon Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded!, Cure Whitney gets a new attack called Ringing Clock, which she can only use with her Rainbow Bell. Together with all Cures, they can use Rainbow Power Once Again. With their Rainbow Bells, they can use Rainbow Ringing Strike. In the German dubs, Whitney introduces herself with "Die bezaubernde Farbe der Zeit! Cure Whitney!", which can be translated as "The enchanting color of time! Cure Whitney!". Super Cure Whitney In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, but thanks to the Royal Family, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to defeat Marcasite and Tanbaga. Pure Jewel Whitney is Cure Whitney's super form from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Niji no hōseki no densetsu. Attacks - ~Rainbow Star~= *'Sweet White Hourglass' - Cure Diamond's main finisher in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. - Reloaded!= *'Ringing Clock' - Cure Whitney's ultra finisher in Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! - Sub Attacks= Cure Whitney used in The Final Sky Pretty Cure some sub attacks, these are: * - Cure Whitney freezes the time for some seconds to give the others more time. * - Cure Whitney concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. * - Cure Whitney used this attack to protect Low from Catastrophe in Episode 11 }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over" - Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Shirosora Diamond to transform into Cure Whitney in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from grey to white. Then, Diamond appears in front of huge hourglass. She gets covered by a lot of sand from the hour glass. After some time, the sand disappears and her complete outfit appears. Then her golden bracelets, her belt and the golden heart at the belt appear. After this, her brown hair begins to shine in a light blue color and becomes longer and her hair color changed. Her hair gets tied into two twintails. At last, she puts her commune on her belt. Then Cure Whitney does her Speech. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Diamond and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". First, all six girls were floating into a bright shining, white light. Out of the light, some beautiful angel wings appeared that formed itself in six small ones, one for every Cure. After that, rainbow colored crowns appeared. At last, the Cures jumped out of the light and the Super Sky Pretty Cures were born. Songs As a main character, Diamond's voice actor, Murakawa Rie has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *'Timeless Heaven' *'KIMOCHI' *'Q U E E N' Duet *'♪ magical ♫' (Along with Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka) *'Rainbow Rose' (Along with Mari Yamada, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Hitomi Terakado) *'living my dream' (Along with Mari Yamada, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Hitomi Terakado) *'This Feeling' (Along with Asumi Nakata) *'Nostalgia' (Along with Asanuma Shintarō) *'Niji Tenshi no Karaa' (Along with Mari Yamada, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *'Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥' (Along with Mari Yamada, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) Quotes Trivia *Diamond's birthday falls on April 4th while her star sign is Aries. *Cure Whitney is the only Cure of Sky Pretty Cure, who doesn't say her theme color in her introducing speech. *Her given name and Hishikawa Rikka's Cure Name are the same. *Diamond is the only Sky Pretty Cure, who has a completly different hair color in civilan than as Cure. *Diamond is the only Cure of this season, who has a love relationship in the sequel and in the prequel. *Cure Whitney is the first Pretty Cure that has the power of time. *Diamond is the third Cure that transforms into Cinderella. However, she the first that is not a lead Cure. *Diamond is afraid of being alone. *Cure Whitney is the only white Cure having white hair. All others have other hair colors. *Diamond has some similarities to Yukishiro Honoka of Futari wa Pretty Max Heart: **Both are the smartest of their teams. **Both are the white Cure of their team. **Both live with their grandmothers, while their parents are busy with working. **They also come from wealthy families. **Both have Siro in their names. Honoka's Shiro means "castle", while Diamond's means "white". **They have the same birthdate: April 4th. **They are both called "Queen of..." by their friends and class mates, because they are the smartest. *Diamond has some similarities to Mishou Mai of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star: **Both are pretty calm. **Both like to draw and are really good at it. **Both are white Cures. **As Cure Windy, Mai's theme color is light blue, which is also Whitney's sub color. Gallery Links *Shirosora Diamond / Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure *Shirosora Diamond / HaSky References Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cures Category:White Cures Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Time using Cures